User blog:Dipperfans/The Gee season 1 episode 3 Fairies are real?
Fairies are real? The Skretchary has a body of a lizard, octopus tentacles, a scorpion tail, two bat wings, a tiger arms and a bird legs with eagle eyes and a snake tounge. Dipper:It is alive, but I thought... Rainy:Of course because it is a multiple life monster, and you can't beat it this time. Mayay:So give up and give us those Spirits right now. Mabel:Spirits, what do you from these? Metany:Those Spirits contain magical power and it is not a toy for you, give me those or I gonna kill this poor girl. Dipper:But what is the reason you need from these spirits. Earthy:We said give us so give us now! Mayay:OK, you asked for it. Dark of Destruction! Vietna:Noooooooo! Mermando:What is happening here? Then a Spirit appeared and protected Vietna then a wind blew by and the Spirits observe its power. Metany:No, we lost one more. Then from Vietna's Spirit, a Guardian fairy appeared and said. Guardians Fairy:Believe in us girls, fairies are real! And you one of them and you also have a huge source of power, so transform now and we will protect you. Candy and Grenda's Spirits also flew out from their hands and a lightning and some leaves flew around them and they observed their power. Rainy:I hate this stupid life! What are we gonna do now, Mayay? Mermando:This is a miracle. Dipper:I never see anything like this before. Mabel:If you say so... Then Mabel held Vietna's hand and helped her standing up. Mabel:What's your name, I'm Mabel? Vietna:I'm Vietna! Mabel:OK, Vietna, ready to fight, rght Grenda, Candy! Grenda & Candy:Yeah! Mabel:Let's transform girl. Mayay:I think we should run away. Vietna, Mabel, Grenda & Candy:Magic Winx! We girls are the Gee Energy creatin' our magic powers We'll defeat the evil deeds of Scarne We're the new ones we're the Gee (Grenda boom boom boom boom) (Grenda oooo) The Gee Wings in heaven we are the Gee (Bass!) Vietna (Bass!) Vietna Vietna Magical Winx The Gee Candy-dy-dy We girls are the Gee Energy creatin' our magic powers We'll defeat the evil Scarne Winx We are the Gee. Earthy:Troubles coming Candy:We look beautiful. Mayay:Skretchary, get them Skretchary:Yes master. Grenda:Don't hurt us! Mabel:Really! Grenda, be brave like me! Use our spell! Grenda:OK, Enchanted Dust. Candy:Lightning Bolt Skretchary:Ahhhhhhhhhh! Metany:Hurrh, I really hate fairies. Nail rain Vietna:Mabel! Watch out! Nature Wind. The nails from Metany's spell has been blew away by Vietna's one. Mabel:Thanks Vietna! Rainy:That's it, I'm out of here. Mayay:Where do you think you're going? Skretchary, use your plasma volt now. Skretchary:Yes master. Then it started to create a white ball and shot to the sky, it also destroyed everything on its way. Mayay:Now you're going to die. Dipper:What are we going to do? Then a Guardian fairy appeared from Mermando's Spirit. Guardian Fairy:Use your Spirit power, you can't transform into a fairy but with your will you will earn yourself magic. Mermando:OK, I'll try what I can Guardian Fairy:Just believe in yourself. Then she vanished and Mermando's Spirit transformed into a bow and arrows set and he turned into a real human, not a mermaid anymore. Dipper:Wow! Mermando:Let's kill that monster and protect our girls. Dipper:Does it really necesary to say "girls"? Mermando:Of course not! Dipper:Oh, OK, let's go! Dipper took out his sword and attacked the Skretchary with Mermando and the girls. The Skretchary is in bad injured. Mayay:Use your plasma volt on them now. Skretchary:Yes master! Then it started another plasma ball and he shot it to Dipper, Mermando, Grenda, Candy and Vietna. Mabel:No! Others:Aaaaaaahhhhhhhh! Mabel:Noooooo! Scarne:Hahaha! What? They saw Mabel, Vietna, Grenda, Candy, Dipper and Mermando is protected by a gigantic blue shield. Mabel:EeeeYAhhhhh! Scarne:OHOH! Ahhhh The Scarne was shocked of Mabel's power. The Skretchary's quickly vanished. Metany:No, No, No, No! Mayay:Let's go girl. And the Scarne disappeared. The girls transformed back into human form. Dipper:Wow, that was really hard! Mabel:Yeah... Grenda, Candy, Vietna:MABEL! Mermando:She'll be alright! She just need some rest. 1 HOUR LATER AT THE MYSTERY SHACK. Mabel opened her eyes and saw everybody:Dipper, Mermando, Candy, Grenda, Vietna. Mermando:Are you alright? Mabel:Yeah, I'm fine! Dipper:While you're sleeping, we have some letters. For you (give one to Vietna), you (give one to Candy), you (give one to Grenda), you (give one to Mermando) and you (give one to Mabel), I also have one. Grenda:Let's open it! They all opened their own letter. Vietna:A three-year course at Alfea colleage for fairies! Mermando:A three-year course at Red Foutain for Specialists? Vietna:Yeah, Alfea and Red Fountain are two different schools in planet Magix, they're the best school in the whole Magic Dimension. Mabel:That's sound great but what are we going to tell Grunkle Stan, and Mom and Dad, Dipper? Dipper:It said here that parents will also have some letters, too. Stan (downstairs):Help me get out of these letters, Soos, Wendy! All:Hahahaha! Mabel:I'm so excited. Let's go now! But how could we come there? Vietna:Well, leave that to me! Grenda:Let's go guys! Vietna:Yaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh! Then Dipper, Mabel, Grenda, Candy, Mermando and Vietna disappeared. THE END COMING SOON THE GEE EPISODE 4: WELCOME TO THE ALFEA! Category:Blog posts